Sun Shock
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: Robin learns why it is a bad idea to get on Raven's bad side after a trip to the beach.  COMPLETE


I came across this one in an old notebook where I used to write out my stories by hand. I think its a funny little story. There is some suggestive humor, which is why I give it a T rating. I can't remember why I thought of this. I think I was conked out on pain medicine at the time after just having my tonsils removed.

Sun Shock

The Titans get a much needed break from crime fighting when a massive heatwave strike the city. Its too hot for even the villains to bother-there is always winter to make up for it. Despite the heat the Titans are preparing to visit the beach and take advantage of the break while it lasts--well most of them anyway. Raven is content to stay in her room meditating.

"Raven come out of there now!"

"I'm not going Robin."

"Starfire got you a bathing suit at the mall-you are coming."

"I won't wear a bathing suit and it is way too hot out there for a uniform."

The logic may work for Raven, but Robin isn't buying it. "What you wear under that cloak isn't that much different for a bathing suit-so that's no excuse." He punches an override code into the panel beside the door and tosses the bathing suit at Raven. "Get ready--that's an order. You have five minutes to get ready-then I'm coming. If you aren't dressed for the beach I will put the bathing suit on you myself."

Raven glares at Robin as the door closes. "Pervert."

"And don't even think of trying to use your powers to sneak away!"

She fumes silently as she picks up the bathing suit. He has her this time. Looking at the one piece suit she realizes Robin is right about how much her uniform looks like one. Still fuming she quickly changes into the bathing suit. She goes over the door-but stops just standing there with her book and her cloak still draped around her shoulders. Raven is going to make Robin wait the full five minutes just for ticking her off."

At exactly five minutes Robin opens the door to find Raven standing there. He takes her arm and leads her out into the hallway-but removes her cloak and tosses it back into the room. "You don't need that at the beach."

"I will not flaunt myself around--"

"--you won't have to-its a private beach." Robin smirks mischievously. "Besides, I've seen you in less."

Raven turns around ready to punch Robin for that remark, but she stops herself. She hates being reminded of her birthday when Slade came after her. "You will keep that to yourself unless you want the others to see you in even less." She turns then and makes her way down to the garage.

Robin follows close behind Raven after stopping to get a towel.

Cyborg looks up when Robin and Raven enter the garage. He turns to Robin. "How did you get Raven out of her room and in a bathing suit."

"Sometimes it pays to be the leader...and lets leave it at that."

Cyborg turns to look at Raven-who is glaring at Robin. "Better you than me. If looks could kill you would be a dead man."

Beast Boy tries to sneak up behind Raven, he reaches out his hand, but soon jumps back as she turns around.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Ummm, no."

"Try it again, and they will be measuring you for a coffin."

"Gottcha...I'll just be over there--far away."

Starfire enters the garage with Silkie in her arms. She pauses to watch as Beast Boy runs away from Raven. She turns to Robin and Cyborg. "Did I miss something?"

Robin shakes his head-glad that Raven's wrath is focused on someone else for now. "Only Beast Boy's brush with death.

Cyborg finishes packing the trunk of the T-car and shuts it. "Everything is packed. Time to go."

Beast Boy rushes over to the T-car. "I call shotgun!"

Starfire turns to Robin confused. "Why does Beast Boy need a gun?"

"It just means that he wants to sit up front with Cyborg, so Raven doesn't kill him." Robin almost wishes he had called it himself as Raven approaches.

"Oh...why does Raven wish to kill him?"

Robin decides he best keep quite as Raven gets into the T-car behind Cyborg. "I'll explain it later."

"Okay. Perhaps you should let me sit by the door, just in case Silkie becomes car sick."

Robin groans, knowing this is going to be a long ride.

*****

At the beach Raven keeps to herself-seeking what little shade she can find. What little shade there is quickly disappears in the noon day sun. She soon finds herself forced into the water to get a break from the heat.

Everyone pauses in their game of beach volley ball to watch Raven. She soon disappears beneath a wave and everyone panics when she doesn't resurface. Both Beast Boy and Robin rush in to find her-only to be pummeled by a tidal wave created by her powers.

Starfire turns to Cyborg. "They have...pissed her off correct?"

Cyborg looks at Starfire shocked by her choice of words. "That's one way of putting it."

She look down as two pairs of swim trunks wash up on the beach. "Remind me to not get on her bad side."

"I think I'll go set up the grill."

Starfire looks back down as a sea turtle swims up and grabs Beast Boy's swim trunks then takes off back into the water.

Silkie grabs Robin's and swims out to him.

A flushed Beast Boy pops up out of the water. "Dude what did you do to make Raven mad."

"I'll keep that to myself and not make it worse."

"Beast Boy looks down a Silkie. "Want to help me out too little guy?"

Silkie just looks up at Beast Boy confused.

Starfire looks from Beast Boy to the turtle. "You mean that was not you?"

Beast Boy turns to look at the turtle. "Hey! Come back here!"

Raven swims past Robin. "Now I know why they call you the boy wonder."

*****

After lunch Starfire and Silkie build a sand castle. Robin and Beast Boy are down the beach playing Frisbee. Cyborg is the only one who ventures out into the water with a surf board.

Raven soon retreats back to what little shade she can find. Her book doesn't interest her much anymore. She has to admit that it is beautiful out here. Finally she ventures back out into the water. She finds herself drawn to an off-shore reef. She likes watching the tiny seahorses on the reef. One even swims over to her anchoring to one of her fingers for awhile. She leaves the reef only when sharks start to show up. Raven turns back toward the ocean-watching the sunset when she steps out of the water.

*****

Once they arrive back at the tower Raven goes directly up to her room. She has to admit that she did enjoy herself today. Right now though she isn't enjoying much of anything because of the bad sunburn she received. She turns around at a knock on her door. She opens to find Robin.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about before we left. I just thought you should get out of the tower for awhile."

"Maybe once in awhile isn't so bad." She starts to shiver. "Why does it feel so cold in here all of the sudden?"

Robin notices that Raven is shivering violently. "Are you okay?"

"I...I--no."

He catches Raven as she collapses. Now that she is out in the better lighting of the hallway he can see the severe sunburn that she has. "Raven?" He realizes that she is going into shock-so he quickly carries her down to the infirmary. "Raven talk to me. Did you use any sun screen?"

"No...I'm tired. I just want to sleep now."

"I need you to stay awake right now Raven." Once he reaches the infirmary he lays her down on one of the beds. He notices her start to nod off as he turns on the light. "Talk to me Raven. You need to stay awake."

"I really didn't see anything earlier...I just said that to get back at you."

"That's good to know. Keep talking to me, okay." Robin elevates the foot of the bed so that her head rests lower than the rest of her body.

"You want to know a secret?"

"Are you sure you want to tell me any secrets?" He gets a blanket and covers Raven with it.

"You, I can tell. You won't go blab to the others. I really did have fun today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When you told me to put on the swim suit I thought about being naked just to see your reaction when you opened the door."

"That's a little too much information Raven."

Raven looks around only now realizing that she is in the infirmary. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You're going into shock. You need to be monitored right now." Robin checks Raven's blood pressure-it is on the low side right now.

She throws off the blanket. "I don't like this. Its all itchy...but its so cold."

"You have a very bad sunburn." Robin finds some aloe vera gel. "This should help you feel better." He puts some of it on Raven's arm.

"That's so cold."

"It only feels cold to you because your skin is hot from the--"

"You think I'm hot? You really shouldn't say things like that when you're dating Starfire."

"I didn't say that. I said...never mind what I said. Just keep talking okay?" Robin puts some more of the gel on her leg and rubs it in.

"That feels nice...you should become a me...a ma--one of the people that gives massages."

"I'll just stick to crime fighting."

"You know what would be fun right now?"

"What's that?"

Raven motions for Robin to lean closer, when he does she whispers in his ear.

"Wow...if I weren't dating Starfire I might take you up on that offer."

"She never has to know."

"I couldn't do that behind her back with her best friend, when I'm her boyfriend."

"You're a good person."

"Thanks...I think."

"Can I go to sleep now?"

"No, you need to stay awake."

"When can I go to sleep?"

"When you've come back to your senses. I thought your powers would have healed your sunburn by now."

"I kind of need to sleep for that."

"Not now. You have to stay awake."

"It's cold in here."

"Do you want the blanket back?"

"Yes."

Robin picks the blanket back up and spreads it over Raven.

"Do I have to keep talking?"

"I wish you would so I know you're awake." Robin checks Raven's blood pressure again. It is a little better this time. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little."

"What happened? I'm burned that bad."

"Bad enough, you do have some blisters. That means a second degree burn. Considering its over most of your body that's pretty serious. It was enough to send your system into shock any way."

"Sun shock."

"What?"

"Demons aren't exactly day creatures."

"You're no demon Raven."

"I am too. Half at least. When can we go back to the beach?"

"You just said you weren't a day person."

"I liked the reef."

"You really need to let your sunburn heal first."

Raven yawns. "My powers will heal it in no time, you'll see. Can I go back to my room now?"

"I think you should stay here for observation tonight."

"What if I don't trust you being here alone with me all night."

"I can go get Star, or one of the others."

"Never mind...I'm tired, but you're not dumb enough to try anything. You know what I could do to you even if I am sick right now."

"You really know how to make a guy feel safe Rae."

"Who's Rae?...I didn't hear anyone come in. Do we have a new member?"

"Now you're just acting."

"I want to sleep now."

"Not yet."

"Do I have to keep talking?"

"Think you can stay awake if you don't?"

"And let you get some kind of pay back from the beach today? I'm not that out of it. By the way, what's wrong with Star? She has been kind of moody lately."

"Awe...dude that's just nasty." Cyborg looks into the infirmary. "Rob--? Oh there you are. Starfire just threw up all over the bathroom, maybe you better go see about her."

"Oh, so that's what's wrong with her."

Robin looks at Raven a bit bewildered for a moment. "I'll go check on her...just stay with Raven. And make sure she stays awake."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Too much sun-bad sunburn...she went into shock."

Raven pulls her arm out from under the cover and looks at it. "I look like a lobster. She pokes at her arm with her other hand. I wonder if this is how they feel when you throw them in a pot of water."

"She's out of it" Robin turns to leave as Cyborg comes into the infirmary but stops. "If she wants to whisper anything to you...don't let her."

"Party pooper." Raven sticks her tongue out at Robin as he leaves.

Cyborg just stands there scratching the human side of his head as he checks out Raven with his scanners. "He really must've pissed you off huh? There's nothing wrong with you-aside from the sun burn."

"So you want in on it when I finish getting Beast Boy back?"

"Count me in."


End file.
